Special
by JunyaJun
Summary: Ini FF nya nala bukan ff saya. Ga ada summary! Baca aja langsung / HunTao / GS / DLDR!


Title : Special

Author : Gureum Nala

Cast : Huang Zi Tao (GS)

Oh Sehun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance. Litle Fantasy

* * *

 _Tao side-_

" _Jika pacarmu istimewa, pasti dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang istimewa juga"_

pikiran Tao melayang pada ucapan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Tepat seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun dilamar oleh kekasihnya Chanyeol –yang juga sahabat Tao- dengan cara yang istemewa. Pacar Baekhyun dibilang spesial karena pangeran tampan itu merupakan pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Si Dobi tampan itu melamar sahabatnya dari atas sebuah Helikopter, meneriakkan dari atas sana kata-kata cintanya untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah itu dia nekat terjun dari helikopter menuju atap gedung perkantorannya hanya untuk menanyakan kesediaan Baekhyun menjadi pendamping hidupya. Wanita mana yang tidak tersentuh saat pujaan hatinya berlutut di depannya dengan sebuah cincin permata yang tertancap di tengah kotak beludru merah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyanggupi kesediaannya untuk menjadi istri Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia saat itu dan menceritakannya berulang kali pada Tao seperti kaset tua, padahal Tao sendiri ikut menjadi saksi dari aksi gila Chanyeol itu saat melamar sahabatnya. Begitu juga dengan rekan sekantornya turut menyaksikan acara lamaran Boss mereka itu.

Tao iri, karena nasibnya tak sama baik dengan nasib Baekhyun yang diperlakukan istemewa oleh Chanyeol. Hal itu karena disinilah dia berada, di atap gedung apartemen yang sengaja disulap menjadi tempat perjamuan makan malam.

Wanita yang mendapat julukan 'Panda cantik' dikalangan rekannya itu duduk termenung ditempat dia janjian dengan pacarnya, menopangkan dagu dan memasang wajah super menyebalkan yang dia miliki.

Penampilannya sungguh sangat cantik oleh gaun berwarna pastel selutut yang membalut tubuh idealnya, menampakkan bahu putihnya yang terbuka. Rambut panjang sepinggang yang sengaja dicat berwarna coklat keemasan itu juga sudah disanggul tinggi dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut dibagian samping.

Suasana tempat kencan mereka terasa hampa, karena tak ada sedikitpun tempat itu diubah menjadi tempat yang dia idam-idamkan. Seperti halnya tempat makan malam romantis sepasang kekasih yang sering dia tonton di TV.

Awalnya Tao meloncat gembira atas ajakan "Pacarnya" yang ingin Dinner Romantis diatas gedung apartemen Tao. Pasalnya, pacarnya yang sedingin es itu jarang-jarang bahkan tak pernah mengajak dia berkencan dengan tema "Romantis". Hal langka yang selama ini diam-diam Tao inginkan. Tapi apalah yang mampu Tao perbuat saat dia menjumpai tempat yang dia bayangkan terlihat polos tanpa polesan hal-hal berbau romantis.

Ini bukan makan malam romantis namanya –racaunya.

Pacar Tao memang sudah menyiapkan acara ini untuknya. Menyewa tempat itu pada pihak apartemen dan memesan menu khusus dari restoran Prancis ternama untuk disajikan disana sebagai acara pokok kencan mereka. Tapi lihatlah hasil kerja yang bisa dikatakan sangat payah itu.

Karena memang hanya ada satu meja makan dengan sepasang kursi yang saling berhadapan juga berbagai hidangan yang sudah disaji rapi diatasnya. Jauh dari harapan Tao yang ingin tempat itu dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin atau lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni dengan tulisan-tulisan romantis ditepi pembatas atap. Ternyata hal romantis yang dia inginkan dari pacarnya hanya sekedar angan belaka.

Tao menghela nafas, sudah setengah jam berlalu dari waktu yang mereka janjikan untuk makan malam. Kepulan asap dari makanan sudah menghilang, tanda makanan itu sudah dingin dan tidak sedap lagi jika dimakan. Tao sudah kehilangan selera makannya.

Apakah pacarnya itu benar-benar berniat mengajaknya kencan romantis atau tidak? Mereka akan makan apa jika makanannya sendiri sudah dingin seperti ini?

Tao tiba-tiba merasa bosan. Meletakkan dagunya diatas meja, menghembus lesu sambil memain-mainkan garpu ditangan kanannya pada daging steak yang sudah dingin. Saat ini memang sedang musim panas, namun hawa dingin yang dibawa angin malam juga mampu membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergidik

"Haah.. kasihan sekali kau Tao, sudah 2 tahun berpacaran, pacarmu itu tidak pernah romantis dan selalu mencuekkanmu" gumam Tao bermonolog.

Selama 2 tahun berpacaran, selama itu pula Tao tidak pernah merasakan hal romantis dari pacarnya. Setidaknya, meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk berjalan-jalan atau piknik seperti halnya pasangan muda lainnya, tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Kencan mereka selama ini hanya sekedar pergi makan malam di restoran sepulang bekerja, atau… bermain diapartemen pacarnya selama beberapa jam diakhir pekan—

—Tao menggeleng, dia barusan mengingat kejadian eksotis bulan lalu saat di apartemen pacarnya yang bernama Sehun itu. tidak tidak, wajah Tao bersemu merah seperti tomat saat dia mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu. cukup. Dia tidak ingin mengingat lagi.

Tao membuang pikirannya. Betapa jauh beruntungnya Baekhyun –pikirnya. Kembali ia membandingkan kisah percintaannya dengan kisah sang sahabat. Bukan berarti Tao menuntut hal lebih atau tidak mencintai Sehun, bukan hal itu, Tao benar-benar mencintai Sehun walau laki-laki itu bersikap sedingin es. Hanya saja, dia ingin sesuatu berkesan di kisah cintanya. Cukup cerita itu terjadi sekali, sebagai bahan perbincangannya kelak dengan anaknya. Apalagi diusia segini Tao sudah sepantasnya menikah.

.

.

.

Sehun Pov

"Ck"

Aku meremas geram selembar kertas ditanganku. Menekan-nekannya marah sehingga membentuk bola kecil. Coretan kata-kata romantis hasil contekanku di internet tadi bisa dibilang sangat susah untuk dihafal. Apa benar orang-orang yang memposting kalimat lebay itu di internet tanpa menghafalnya saat melamar kekasihnya? Gombal sekali, apa tidak ada kalimat yang lebih terdengar alami? Semua kalimatnya terasa begitu dipaksakan.

Aku kembali menengok ke belakang, melihat kekasihku yang sudah lesu dengan dagunya yang berada diatas meja. Pasti dia bosan menungguku. Dan pasti dia mulai merasa dingin karena hampir setengah jam lebih menunggu disana.

Ah Sehun! Kau memang payah!

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. setengah jam yang lalu adalah waktu kami janjian makan malam. Namun aku seorang makhluk pengecut yang sangat lemah dalam hal cinta. Bukannya menepati janji dengan langsung menemuinya untuk makan malam disana, aku malah menghafal kata-kata lebay dan melangkah ragu untuk keluar dari persembunyian ketika aku lupa kata yang mana yang harus kuucapkan ketika sampai disana. Hal itu yang membuatku kembali bersembunyi dibalik dinding tebal ini karena merasa gugup.

Aku menendangkan kakiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku menyandar, kembali membuka kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk ini. Merapikannya sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali membacanya.

Ada satu deretan kalimat disana yang sengaja kubuat berdasarkan hasil karyaku sendiri.

 _ **Huang Zi Tao, apakah kau mau menerimaku yang bukan manusia ini? Untuk hidup bersanding denganmu selamanya?**_

Yah nyaliku ciut dan tidak mau berani menampakkan diri hanya karena satu kenyataan itu. aku bukanlah manusia bumi asli sama sepertinya!

Aku manusia sebatang kara berhati dingin yang datang dari kehidupan lain. Melintasi cincin waktu yang terpaksa aku lakukan karena aku sendiri diusir dari tempat asalku. Aku tak bersayap tapi mampu terbang. Aku makhluk yang tidak punya hati untuk mengenal apa itu cinta. Semua perasaan yang kumiliki sudah lenyap saat aku meninggalkan tempat asalku.

Namun sejak bertemu wanita seperti Huang Zi Tao, dia berhasil mencairkan hatiku dengan kehangatan kasih sayangnya. Dia manusia suci yang hanya sekali ini kutemui. Akupun semakin yakin dan jatuh semakin jauh ke dalam kehangatannya bulan lalu, saat untuk pertama kalinya kami memadu kasih di dalam kamar apartemen milikku.

Aku tidak mau memanggil diriku brengsek karena sudah mengambil hak yang harus dirasakan suaminya untuk pertama kali. Karena memang saat itu kami melakukannya atas dasar saling mencintai. Dan akupun sudah berniat untuk menjadikannya istriku nanti.

Ragu dan ragu. Pikiranku terus dihantui oleh hal yang belum tentu akan seburuk yang kupikirkan ini. Aku selalu terbayang jika Tao tau aku bukan manusia dia akan berteriak histeris, mencakar-cakarku lalu meninggalkanku. Aku takut itu terjadi. Aku takut kehilangannya.

Tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat. Apakah dia akan memaafkan keterlambatanku ini?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kutekan hatiku keras atas keraguan yang memenuhinya.

" _Jika Tao memang sangat mencintaimu, dia akan menerimamu apapun kau dimatanya. Dia tidak peduli apapun sifatmu, latar belakangmu, keadaanmu, dan kau itu makhluk apa, dia hanya peduli pada kau yang mencintainya"_

aku kembali teringat pesan Chanyeol. Yah aku meminta nasehatnya dalam hal percintaan, terutama niatku yang ingin melamar Tao hari ini, malu sebenarnya meminta bantuan Chanyeol tapi aku harus membunuh kecemburuanku pada si tiang listrik itu demi Tao. Yah, karena seminggu yang lalu secara tak langsung Chanyeol membuat pacarku terpesona oleh keberaniannya dalam melamar Baekhyun. Bahkan dia juga sudah tau jati diriku saat aku dengan jujur mengatakan semua hal mustahil itu padanya.

Saat pertama kali mendengarnya, sesuai dugaanku Chanyeol sangat terkejut, tapi setelah aku menjelaskan dia mulai mengerti.

Sempat terfikir olehku jangan-jangan Tao berangan-angan dia berada diposisi Baekhyun saat itu. menjadi Baekhyun yang dilamar oleh Chanyeol. memikirkan Tao berangan seperti itu saja aku marah. Tidak ada yang boleh menarik hati Tao kecuali aku.

Apa? Jika Chanyeol terbang menggunakan helikopker, Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya tanpa alat itu sekalipun!

Baiklah, setelah menemukan alasan yang kuat untuk membunuh mental lemahku, Tanpa ada rasa ragu lagi aku meremas tangan. Menghembuskan nafas lalu melangkah keluar dari persembunyian. Membuang kertas sialan itu yang sudah menjebakku selama setengah jam. Akupun menggenggam erat kotak beludru hitam yang ada didalam saku celanaku. Malam ini. Aku harus mendapatkanmu sayang.

Sehun POV off

Author POV

Tao baru saja hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang laki-laki super tampan keluar dari balik dinding tebal menuju arahnya. Laki-laki itu berdeham dari arah sana membuat Tao membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi dan kembali duduk ditempat semula.

Tao membuang muka saat dia tau Sehun sudah duduk diposisi yang seharusnya dia isi 35 menit yang lalu.

Entahlah untuk kali ini Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan pikirnya. Teganya dia membatalkan acara yang sangat dia inginkan. Terutama imajinernya tentang hal berbau romantis lainnya.

Tao diam, dia tidak akan berucap terlebih dulu sebelum Sehun sendiri yang menjelaskan ini semuanya.

"Mianhae, Tao" Sehun menyesal, dia menundukkan wajahnya lalu meremas kesepuluh jarinya. Demi apa Sehun sebenarnya tidak cocok terlihat gugup di depan seorang wanita jika dia berada di dunia asalnya. Tatapan datar sedingin es yang menjadi visual facenya dibuang jauh-jauh. Itu karena Tao sangat special, Tao mampu mengubah sifat es nya menjadi makhluk yang lebih hangat. Hanya Tao yang mampu membuat Sehun terlihat bodoh dan mau bertekuk lutut di depannya.

Tao tak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan diam sebelum dia menerima alasan yang konkrit atas masalah yang ditimbulkan Sehun ini padanya. Tao tidak akan terima dengan mudah jika alasan Sehun terlambat karena merawat Pingku, kucing kesayangan Sehun yang sengaja Tao belikan untuknya.

Persetan dengan pergulatannya dengan pikirannya sendiri Sehun berdiri untuk meraih tangan Tao, dia menggenggamnya erat lalu meminta Tao untuk berdiri. Tao menyerngit bingung lalu menggeleng. Dia tidak mau melakukan apapun jika Sehun tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya.

Sehun cukup mengerti atas penolakan Tao "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, tuan putri?" ucap Sehun menundukkan badannya, layaknya seorang pangeran tampan yang mengajak putri kerajaan untuk berdansa.

Tao berfikir sejenak, sungguh tak tega jika Sehun sudah seperti ini, dia perlahan berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Sehun yang lain.

Mereka sudah berada ditengah, tak ada music yang mengiringi keduanya. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tao, tangannya yang lain terangkat layaknya pose orang berdansa. Mereka bergerak perlahan.

Tao sungguh merasa lelah lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, melihat balasan Tao seperti ini setidaknya dia tau Tao tidak marah lagi padanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Sehun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Tao sehingga kaki Tao menginjak kakinya.

Sehun sedikit menyerngit, heels sepatu Tao yang runcing terasa seperti menembus sepatunya.

Lalu secara perlahan Sehun membawa mereka melayang.

"Aku benci padamu Hun" sungut Tao masih diposisinya tadi –yang menyender didada Sehun, sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menyungging senyum, bukan karena celoteh Tao, tapi karena mereka sudah tinggi diatas langit,

"Benarkah?" balas Sehun setengah tertawa

"Yak! Jangan tertawa, aku benar-benar berniat membunuhmu jika saja kau tidak datang" balas Tao galak. Masih nyaman memejamkan matanya didada Sehun

Sehun tertawa pelan. Tao sungguh belum menyadari bahwa mereka menari di Langit!.

"Apa kau akan semakin membenciku jika aku melepasmu sekarang?" Sehun malah membalas Tao dengan sengiran. Tao mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah menyebalkan Sehun yang barusan berucap.

Setelah melihat cukup lama manic mata Sehun tiba-tiba pipinya merasa dingin, angin terasa bertiup kencang.

Tao merasa aneh, hawa sekitarnya terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, kepalanyapun langsung berputar kesekitarnya dan— "Kyaaaaa~" Tao berteriak kaget, menyadari bahwa sekarang dia bukannya berada diatas gedung tempat mereka seharusnya kencan, malah sekarang terhampar pemandangan tinggi dari langit.

Tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan mau jatuh, tapi Sehun memeganginya dengan erat.

Jantung Tao berdetak cepat karena syok melihat posisinya sekarang, Hamparan luas memenuhi penglihatannya kala melihat. Mereka tidak di bumi. Mereka sedang mengambang di atas langit. Dengan ragu Tao mengintip ke bawah. Melihat kakinya sekarang berada diatas kaki Sehun. Dengan jelas pula dia melihat cahaya kelap-kelip di bawah sana yang berasal dari lampu jalan dan lampu gedung maupun mobil yang berjalan di bawahnya.

"Hun~" gumam Tao takut. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat ini. Tanpa sadar dia justru meremas Sehun karena terlalu syok.

"Tao, apa kau membenciku yang seperti ini?" ucap Sehun.

Tao yang tadi masih menatap ke bawah perlahan mengangkat kepalanya "Apa ini nyata?" Tanya Tao ragu. Tidak menutupi wajah ketakutannya. Untuk beberapa alasan Tao memang merasa takut, pertama, karena sekarang berada di langit yang dia sendiri takut ketinggian dan kedua, untuk takut pada Sehun, Berarti selama ini dia berpacaran dengan makhluk apa?

Sehun mengangguk dan dia makin mempererat tangannya memeluk pinggang Tao. Meletakkan pipi kanannya pada kepala Tao dengan sayang. Sehun berani bersumpah, dia tidak akan melepaskan Tao mulai saat ini.

"Apa kau masih bisa mencintai makhluk sepertiku Tao? Aku bukanlah manusia sepertimu"

Tao diam, ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Yang jujur tidak bisa diterima oleh logikanya.

Chuuup~

Dengan mesra Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Tao, wanita itu awalnya memberontak namun akhirnya luluh, dia memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, walau aku bukanlah manusia, tapi perasaanku sama seperti manusia lainnya, aku hanya diberi kelebihan bisa melayang diudara, itu saja yang membedakan kita"

Mata Tao berkedip, ada sebuah desakan dipelupuk matanya yang ingin merembes keluar. Dia cepat-cepat menunduk, tak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh Sehun.

"Hey, kenapa menangis sayang? Apa aku menyakitimu Tao?" dengan perlahan Sehun mengangkat dagu Tao, menghapus jejak air mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau pasti terkejut" imbuh Sehun "Maafkan aku—"

Tao mengangguk lalu mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun.

Sehun menatap lama wajah yang terpahat indah di depannya ini. Sesungguhnya dia tidak tahan melihat Tao menangis.

"Kau tau Tao, aku tidak hanya mencintai mata ini.." Sehun mengecup pelan kelopak mata kanan Tao, Tao secara spontan memejamkan matanya, merasakan tulusnya Sehun menyayanginya. Untuk pertama kali dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sehun.

Lalu bibir Sehun beralih mengecup kelopak mata kiri Tao.

"Dan juga.. aku tidak hanya mencintai hidung ini.." kini giliran hidung mancung Tao yang dikecup Sehun. "Tidak juga pipi ini…" mencium pipi kanan Tao lama, Tao merasa geli dan tersenyum malu atas perlakuan Sehun. Tao menunduk, amarahnya pada Sehun, ketakutannya berada di langit, dan irinya pada Baekhyun hilang begitu saja saat sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bersikap seromantis ini padanya.

"—Tidak juga bibir ini.." tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Tao yang terkejut oleh ucapannya, Sehun sudah duluan melumat lembut bibir Tao.

Tao tersenyum diantara bibir mereka yang menyatu. Hatinya sungguh dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga.

"Kau tau Tao, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" ucap Sehun saat bibir mereka sudah merenggang. Wajahnya serius, membuat Tao malah menyerngit bingung.

"Ada apa Hun?"

Secara perlahan mereka turun, membuat Tao sedikit tergoncang dan makin memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari atas gedung, Sehun berhenti, dia kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Tao.

"Aku tau aku tidak romantis, tidak pernah mengajakmu berkencan seperti impianmu, tidak seistimewa Chanyeol saat melamar Baekhyun"

Mata Tao membelalak mendengar kalimat Sehun, 'hey dari mana Sehun mengetahuinya? Batinnya.

"Tapi untuk kau ketahui Tao, kau teristimewa dalam hidupku.."

Kini Sehun kembali menuntun Tao untuk terbang beberapa meter lagi ke atas.

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Tao tambah bingung.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tao, Sehun sudah mengambil benda kotak dari celananya yang sengaja dia simpan dan akan dia keluarkan saat waktunya tiba,

"Tao, Would You Marry me?"

Setelah Sehun berucap tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyilaukan yang berasal dari bawah kakinya. Tao memicing sejenak sebelum akhirnya menengok kearah bawah.

"Huwaah" Tao membekap mulutnya sendiri, dia kembali berkedip karena haru. Dia dengan jelas membaca tulisan yang terbentuk dari lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni dari atas sana.

—Would You Marry Me—

Itulah tulisan dari lampu yang disusun di lantai gedung.

Seingat Tao dia tidak melihat ada lampu disana, kenapa sekarang sudah ada? Apa Sehun sengaja menyembunyikan itu dan sudah mempersiapkan saat ini?

"Hun—" lirih Tao. Desakan dimata Tao semakin menjadi, dia tidak tahan untuk menumpahkan cairan bening itu dari matanya.

Sehun membuka kotak yang sudah dia sediakan, menampilkan sebuah Ring yang indah tertancap ditengahnya. Mata Tao semakin berkaca melihatnya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi bagian pelengkap hidupku Tao. Menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga kita tutup usia nanti? Melayari kehidupan ini bersama? Dan menerimaku disisimu selamanya?"

Tao semakin haru, air matanya tumpah karena bahagia, Sehun tau itu dan dia membiarkan Tao menangis.

"I do" Tao menjawab sambil terharu. Membuat Sehun mengangkat bibirnya karena senang.

Sehunpun mengambil cincin itu, mengambil tangan kiri Tao dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Mengerjakan hal itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tao memandangi jarinya yang sudah dihiasi permata yang sempat dia irikan dari Baekhyun.

"Kyaaaa~~" lalu tiba-tiba Tao terperanjat, karena Sehun membawanya terbang semakin tinggi. Tao makin memeluk Sehun erat dan memejamkan matanya karena takut.

"Tao—" panggil Sehun lembut.

Tao yang masih takut perlahan membuka matanya, melihat bibir Sehun tersenyum manis padanya

"Aku mencintaimu"

Chuup~

Sehun mengecup bibir Tao lembut, Tao sedikit membesarkan matanya karena terkejut lalu tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Dalam posisi terbang melintang Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sehun, memperdalam ciumannya

Kedua insan itu berciuman di langit yang pekat. Hanya menunggu waktu, ciuman itu akan mencapai puncaknya.

#END

Well, kalau sudah atas nama cinta, apapun bisa dilakukan tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

* * *

Kyaa~ ini bukan FF saya sungguh.. aku mencuri FF ini dari laptop adekku si Nala ingat tidak dengan author FF like pigeon? Nah ini ff tuh anak, tuh anak gilee banyak FF dia di laptop tapi disimpan awet disana. Ya sudah iseng-iseng baca FF dia yang ini dan aku mengkopinya.

Oke-oke aku siap mental dulu menghadapi amukannya setelah ini

Dan~ maaf untuk Bring Back dan You yaang kayaknya masih harus disimpan dulu hehe lagi banyak project weh... jadi yang sabar dulu yah... semoga puas dengan Huntao ya... ni anak demen banget bikin ff Tao GS... dia greget sama Tao yg crossdreesss jadinya gitu deh

Jangan lupa repiw epribadih


End file.
